The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved apparatus for teaching numerical concepts.
In the past a large number of different devices have been designed and utilized for the purpose of teaching comparatively young children numerical concepts such as are involved in common counting operations. It is not considered that the present invention is of such a character that an understanding of it requires a detailed discussion of such prior art devices. In general such prior art devices are considered undesirable for one or more of a series of different reasons.
Many of such prior art devices are undesirable from an economic standpoint. In short, many such devices are too expensive to be widely utilized. Many of such prior art devices are considered undesirable from the point of view of mechanical reliability. Since apparatuses for teaching numerical concepts are primarily utilized by young children they must be sufficiently "rugged" so as to withstand reasonable physical abuse and they must be capable of prolonged operation without mechanical repair if they are to be successful for their intended utilization.
A significant number of such prior art devices are considered undesirable because of a factor which may be briefly referred to as "play value". It is a matter of common knowledge that the attention span of a comparatively young child is comparatively limited. If a device for teaching numerical concepts is to be satisfactorily utilized by children such a device must possess or include an action or mode of operation which will stimulate a child's interest so that in effect the child can play with such device as the device itself performs its intended function of teaching numerical concepts.